This invention relates to the recovery of oil from an oil-bearing reservoir wherein a mixture of carbon dioxide and sulfur dioxide is injected into the reservoir at a pressure at which the mixture is miscible with the reservoir oil in an amount sufficient to form a miscible zone with reservoir oil at the reservoir conditions of pressure and temperature. The invention also relates to the recovery of the oil and to the stimulation of an injection and/or a production well bore and/or their vicinities to increase injectivity and/or productivity by a single well operation.
For production a driving agent is then injected to displace the miscible oil, sulfur dioxide, and carbon dioxide mixture along with reservoir oil and fluids. Production can be from a single well, or injection can be into an injection well with recovery at a production well.